disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ilovejackandkim/What I wanted to happen in Wrath of Swan
Kim had just been covered in gravey and was feeling really down. She took off her crown and sat down by a table and a single tear fell down her cheek. Jack came over and said "Hay Kim whats the matter?" Kim reponded witha shake of he head and just said "Everything.... this was supposed to be one of the best nighs of my life, i was going to have the best dress te best shoes the best well everything, but look at me i am a wreck!" Jack ws about to say that she wasnt but wa interruped by Kim saying "I dont even deserve to prom Queen". Jack hesitated and then put his hand on her sholder. "yes you do, your the funniest, prettiest girl I know and if you dont deserve to be prom Queen then no one does!" Kim look at him she was feeling rather stupid hear was cute funny Jack tring to make her feel beter ad all she could do was wallow in her missery because she got some gravey on her "thank you, though I definatly not all of that" Jack heard the music playing in the background and he grabbed the crown from her hand and said "here let me put this on for you" Kim smilled her heart was filling with joy in a sudden moment of madness she put the crown on top of his heard while saying "here you go my king". Jack smilled thing's were going ok at the moment and the music was still playing he had about 0 seconds to get her on that dance floor if he wanted to have more than a 10 second slow dance so he took he hand and guided her to the dance floor looked lovinly into her teary eyes and said "May I have this dance?" Kim nearly cried with joy, this is wha she had pictured the prom would be like and at last it was happening with her knight in shinning armour Jack. After the music changed and the slow daning stopped Kim built up the curage to say "this was fun, we should do it again some time" Jack looked and said "yer it was ok, but if we go again you've got to promise me one thing" Kim was feeling abit confused what on earth would he want me to promise his so she said "what's that?" Jack looked at her and replied with a cheeky smile "oh nothing much, just that you promise to not ask some bimbo out to the dance instead of me" Kim laughed and promised she wouldnt and they both promised that they would both always agree to go to things together even if dudes dont go to things like proms and with a kiss good night Jack left leaving Kim purplexed standing i the middle of the floor holding on to that one cheek that he had kissed so gently knowing that she will never be the same around him again Category:Blog posts